galaxijsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assignment 26
This article contains the short story Assignment 26 that functions as a prologue to Genevr's time at the Magical Monster High School. Assignment 26 Curled up by the fire on her favourite sofa, Genevr was enjoying a grooming session provided by Ratamir Gormenolov, one of the new house staff members. He was quite handy with a brush and she'd started purring like cat, thinking to herself "Elizabeth's gonna be jealous." His boss, Lucia Müllen, housekeeper of Deinar manor came in silently as a ghost and whispered "My apologies mistress but...". Raising her voice "Ratamir, you are required in the garage." He left at her command. Genevr got up stretched as he left and telepathically told Lucia sleepily "I was enjoying that." "Again, i'm sorry mistress, but your father wants to see you in his study right away, and i don't need our new boy talking about things he doesn't need to know." "I suppose." She got down and made to follow Lucia to her father's study. "Has Elizabeth returned?" She asked. "Oh, no, not yet. I don't expect she will return home until much later this evening." Lucia led her down the familiar hallways of Deinar manor. In truth, the manor wasn't all that large an estate, so it was only a short jaunt to her father's study. Lucia opened the door for her, and Genevr walked in. Her father was a man who had a taste for the more classical style of furnishings, prefering wood and porcelain furnature over more contemporary glass, metal and plastic, and his study reflected that: with a large wooden desk, covered in open books and loose papers, and wooden bookshelves lining most of the walls. Genevr's father, Professor Baltasar Deinar, even had the look of posh antiquity despite him being a man of science and the C.E.O. of a large BioTech firm. "Thank You, Lucia." As Lucia left and closed the door behind her, Baltasar got up and went over to her. Genevr herself was not human. She was a fox, a rather large fox with two tone golden-brown fur and nine tails. Baltasar was the man resposible for her creation, hence why she thought of him as her father, buit her familial connections went deeper than that. "Gen, i hear you are making good use of our new employee." Baltasar smiled, although you could hardly tell through that mustache. "Yes well... he looked like he needed something to do." "Well then, i must have Lucia find him more to do, or i can always have him be at your personal service if you want. But we'll save that for now." He walked back over to his desk and procured a file. "Gen, the board have another assignment for you." He face had gone serious. She knew what that meant, she needed to steal something again. "What do i have to find?" "Zedinye Zorovye Medical, we have found out that they are developing something new and experimental. If it goes through then DeNAcorp will lose our finest customers. The board are none to happy that ZZ meds are trying to cut us out and undermine us with their new "medical revolution". Unfortunately, they are keeping this a closely guarded secret. Genevr, I need you to find out what this is, where they are developing it, and if possible steal or destroy it." Genevr changed colour to a lilac colour, unlocking her psychic ability. Using telekinesis, she took the file and opened it. Just a few photgraphs and an offical memo. "This info seems a bit lacking." Genevr stated. "I know, but i have full confidence in you." "Do you know who's on at the Sadok tonight?" "I don't pay any mind to that kind of music, but you can always have Ratamir drive you over there." "Thanks, is there anything else i need to know about this?" "You know all i do about it." He sighed. "This is going to be tough my girl, I know you are always careful but i'll say it all the same." He placed a hand on Genevr's head. "Do be careful out there."